Ten Things You Should Never Say to This Bartender
by Lovepink2much
Summary: So this is the sequel to Ten Things You Should Never Say to your Bartender. Brooke moves away and opens her own bar in Atlantic City. It's been five years and she sees him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill. So, I decided to do a sequel and I hope you like it. Let me know. Please Please Review. The song in this chapter is Feeling the Moment by Feeder.

Ten Things You Should Never Say to **This** Bartender

Chapter 1: It's Fate

_**Feeling the moment slip away  
Losing direction you're losing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do - can't help myself**_

What is Fate? Some people believe that fate is something which is destined to happen to you. Others will say that you can have certain control over your fate.

Other Definitions:

a. Something that inevitably befalls a person  
b. Ultimate agency by which the order of things is prescribed  
c. That which is inevitably predetermined; destiny  
d. Prophetic declaration of what must be. 

Do you think it's true? I sometimes wonder about it.

So what is my fate?

_**How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you**_

Blake died about five years ago and I couldn't stand being in Tree Hill. There were too many memories. I just couldn't handle it.

So what did I do? I moved to Atlantic City, a place where I heard all your dreams come true. I opened up a small bar here called **What Should I Have**? I also hired Chase as one of my bartenders. We have become really close friends and every now and then we talk about a certain blonde hair blue eyed boy.

I still think about Lucas. I wonder what would have happened if I would have opened up to him. If I would have said those three words that he had said to me. I guess I shouldn't dwell on the past. It's time to move on.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you  
All the things you do**_

"Chase I have to go to the back and change the keg." I yelled over the loud music and headed in the back.

"What can I get you?" Chase said without looking up at the man that came at sat at the bar.

"Hey, Chase." The man said, making Chase look up.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Chase asked surprised to see him.

"I was hoping to get a drink. What about you?" Lucas said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, of course man. Sorry. Oh, nothing much I'm just working." Chase said.

"Sorry Chase, I changed the keg you can go home now." I said to him not realizing he was talking to someone.

"Hi, Brooke." Lucas said to me.

"Lucas?" I was in shock.

"Ok, I'm going to go home. I'll see you later Brookie. Call me if you need anything." Chase said. "It was good seeing you Lucas."

_**Don't ever feel  
That you're alone  
I'll never let you down  
I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart  
Don't let it go  
Carry the notion  
Carry the notion back to me**_

"What are you doing here?" I asked while making him a long island. "I hope you still drink this."

"Yeah, I do thanks." Lucas took a sip of the drink. "I moved here for a new start and to finish writing my book."

"You're writing a book?" I looked into his eyes and he nodded. "That's great Lucas."

"What about you Brooke? Why are you here?" He asked me.

"This is my bar; I opened it up about five years ago. I had to get away too. Blake died, and I just couldn't stay there." I said as a tear fell down my cheek, then I felt his hand on top of mine.

"I'm so sorry Brooke. I wish I would have been there for you." He said.

"Thanks Lucas." I said giving him a half smile.

_**Feeling the moment slip away  
Feeling the moment slip away**_

"I still think about you Lucas." I said a little shyly.

"Me too Brooke." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

_**Cause I'm just like you**_

"Do you want another drink?" I asked him.

"Sure. I like the name by the way." He said talking about what I named the bar.

"Told you I've been thinking about you." I said handing him his drink.

_**How do you feel when there's no sun  
And how will you be when rain clouds come and pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one**_

"Hey Brooke." Lucas said looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you believe in fate?" He asked.

_**Am I just like you?**_

_**Alright so how do you like the Sequel? Please Review so I will know.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The song is Wicked Game by Chris Isaak

Ten Things You Should Never Say to **This** Bartender

Chapter 2: Falling For Him

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

'Yes I believe in Fate' I wanted to shout. Here he was Lucas Scott the guy that I have been thinking about for the last five years in Atlantic City of all places. How could I not believe in fate? I would be crazy not to. All I could do was nod my head at him like an idiot.

"Go out with me." He asked placing a hand on top of mine. "And, before you turn me down like you have so many other times think about it. I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis, I know it."

"Ok." I said.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you  
With you_

Lucas blinked his eyes and acted like he was cleaning out is ears. "Ok? Really? This isn't some sick joke and then later you're going to laugh at me."

I couldn't help but laugh at the grown man in front of me. "No, this isn't some sick crazy joke, this is a genuine one hundred percent really want to go out on a date with you kind of yes." I started writing my address on one of the napkins from the bar before handing it to him. "Here, pick me up around 8 tomorrow."

"And Lucas?" He turned back around to face me. "Don't be late." I said winking at him.

"I've been waiting for this for five years I wouldn't dream of being late. I'll probably be early." He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile at him.

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say   
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
v And I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
And I don't want to fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart_

I finally got home around three in the morning and you would think that I would be tired and would want to go to bed, but nope instead I have this stupid grin on my face that hasn't left ever since I saw Lucas. I just kept on thinking about the date we are going on. After about thirty minutes of thinking about Lucas I finally drifted off to sleep.

'Shit what time is it?' I thought as I heard the doorbell ring. I looked over at my nightstand to look at the clock. It said **7:45** in big bright red letters. I got up and went to answer the door and there he was with a smile, coffee, and doughnuts in his hand.

"Lucas its 7:45 in the morning don't take this the wrong way but are you an idiot?" I asked him while yawning at the same time. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I told you I would be early." He said handing me the coffee. "I was just so excited that you finally agreed to go out with me that I thought we could spend the entire day together and well you did say 8 you just to specify a.m. or p.m."

_World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

"You're so lucky you brought coffee otherwise I wouldn't be so forgiving for waking me up. Why don't you come in?" I said motioning for him to come inside.

"Thanks." He said handing me the box of doughnuts. "Oh and Brooke." I tilted my head a little at the way he said my name. "I don't think I have ever seen you look so beautiful." I couldn't help but blush. I stared down at what I was wearing a big oversized shirt and boy shorts.

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart   
No I don't wanna fall in love  
This love is only gonna break your heart  
With you  
With you_

I was falling for him, and falling for him fast.

OK OK I know it's short but I have been busy, but at least its something. I hope you liked it. Please Review and let me know.


End file.
